My Lovely Eunsook
by NaDei
Summary: bercerita tentang Changmin dan Eunsook


Alur kecepetan, typo dimana-mana dan masih amatir.

Enjoy….

My Lovely Eunsook.

Shim Changmin, seorang pemilik sebuah agensi bernama Shim Ent. Ia mendirikan agensi ini sejak ia masih berada di Senior High School. Sebenarnya ia membentuk Grup bernama TVXQ dengan keempat sahabatnya, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Tetapi saat itu sangat sulit debut berlima, beberapa agensi ingin mendebutkan salah satunya saja, atau salah satu diantaranya debut dengan grup lain. Tentu saja mereka menolak tawaran tersebut. Mereka berjanji akan menjadi penyanyi bersama-sama.

Hingga Changmin mencetus ide bahwa ia akan mendirikan agensi sendiri, sehingga mereka bisa debut berlima. Memang diantara mereka, Changmin yang finansialnya lebih bagus. Keluarganya pemilik 3 mall besar dan 2 rumah sakit.

Walaupun begitu, Changmin membangun agensinya dengan uang tabungannya sendiri. Ia membeli sebuah bangunan bekas dengan harga murah , kemudian merenovasi total, membeli semua alat pendukung. Hingga kemudian, sangat disayangkan Changmin mengalami kecelakaan, kakinya patah. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari TVXQ. Memilih mendukung sahabatnya sebagai produser. Sudah 10 tahun lamanya agensi nya berdiri dan sekarang menjadi agensi besar yang mempunyai puluhan artis berbakat. Sedang TVXQ sendiri menjadi grup senior yang dihormati, masih bertahan hingga tahun kesepuluh.

Sekarang bukan hanya mendebutkan sebuah grup atau penyanyi saja, Shim Ent juga mempunyai rumah produksi membuat berbagai drama dan film dalam berbagai genre. Setiap 2 bulan sekali, Shim Ent akan menampilkan pertunjukkan musical di lapangan terbuka gratis.

.

.

.

Changmin memasuki studio untuk melihat evaluasi bulanan para training. Ada 10 grup dan 4 penyanyi solo yang akan dievaluasi. Sedang ada 6 aktor, 3 artis yang akan debut sebagai pemain drama tahun ini.

"Selamat siang sajangnim…" sapa seluruh Training yang ada di studio.

"Silahkan dimulai…" ucap Changmin. Ia berencana akan mendebutkan sebuah grup 3 bulan lagi. Ada 2 kandidat yang ingin ia debutkan.

"Aku mendengar kalian bertengkar minggu lalu." Ujar Changmin pada sebuah grup namja berjumlah 6 orang.

Keenam namja itu bungkam, menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam.

"Kalian yang diujung maju kedepan." 2 namja yang dimaksud melangkah lebih maju.

"Apa yang kalian pertengkarkan?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada rendah.

2 namja tersebut semakin menunduk.

"Lee Jieun, maju kedepan." Ujar Changmin karena 2 namja tersebut tidak menjawab.

Seorang yeoja berambut pendek maju dengan takut-takut.

"Jelaskan kenapa mereka bertengkar." Perintah Changmin.

"Jeoseonghamnida sajangmin." Ujar Jieun pelan.

"Well,.. aku tidak melarang kalian untuk saling menyukai. Tapi kalian berdua, bertengkar mempertaruhkan grup kalian, mempertaruhkan kerja keras kalian selama 4 tahun ini hanya karena seorang yeoja? Kalian mau gagal debut karena ego kekanakan kalian ha? Apa setelah bertengkar, grup kalian akan baik-baik saja ?" Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar hal seperti ini lagi. Pisahkan masalah pribadi kalian dengan urusan pekerjaan. Sekali lagi aku mendengar ada grup yang bertengkar dengan alasan sepele, aku akan membubarkan grup tersebut, dan silahkan mencari agensi lain. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini, kita bertemu bulan depan. Aku akan mengumumkan grup yang akan debut." Changmin langsung keluar dari studio.

"Mianhae…" 2 namja tadi saling berpelukan dan meminta ma'af, bahkan keempat member lain juga ikut berpelukan.

"Sajangnim mempunyai banyak mata dan telinga di agensi ini. Jadi sebaiknya kalian hati-hati, dan bila ada masalah, kalian kurang puas akan sesuatu, iri dengan lainnya, atau masalah yang lain, silahkan konsultasi dengan psikiater disini, Kim seonsaengnim akan membantu kalian. Jja.. kalian harus beristirahat. Terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian. Kelak kerja keras kalian itu akan membuahkan hasil. Jangan menyerah." Ujar Kim manager, seorang manager senior.

.

.

.

Changmin memasuki kantornya, Jaejoong sedang duduk di sofa.

"Tidak ada syuting hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

"Sudah selesai. Bagaimana evaluasinya?" Tanya Jaejoong. Setelah debut sepuluh tahun, ia juga kerap ikut memproduseri grup-grup baru.

"Mereka banyak berkembang, aku sudah punya 2 grup yang kan debut. girl grup dulu yang debut, kemudian boygrup."

"Apa tidak ada penyanyi solo?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Mereka belum cukup kompeten. Tunggu setahun dua tahun lagi. Sekarang focus saja pada proyek drama untuk para actor baru. Mereka sudah menyetorkan skrip-skrip yang sekiranya cocok." Changmin bangkit mengambil 5 skrip yang dimaksud. Kemudian keduanya larut dalam pembahasan.

.

Sepulang dari kantor Changmin mampir di lapangan terbuka tempat musical akan diselenggarakan 3 hari lagi. Kata mereka persiapannya sudah 80 %. Changmin berjalan berkeliling mengamati. Hingga ia melihat seorang yeoja gemuk tengah membagikan minuman dingin.

Yeoja tersebut masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Changmin membatin, untuk apa siswi sepertinya berada disini? Apakah dia pekerja paruh waktu?

Yeoja tersebut sampai didepan Changmin, menyodorkan sekaleng jus dingin. Changmin melirik name tagnya. Lee Eunsook.

"Kau pemain musical?' Tanya Changmin basa-basi. Yeoja tersebut Nampak tertegun.

"Aniya. Saya pekerja paruh waktu. Saya membantu apa saja, saya selalu bekerja disini saat ada pertunjukkan." Jelas Eunsook.

"Kau tak ingin jadi seorang pemain musical?" Eunsook menggeleng.

"Saya ingin menjadi penulis. Kalau begitu, Saya permisi." Eunsook pamit. Karena masih banyak jus yang belum ia bagikan.

Changmin namja mapan berumur 30 tahun baru kali ini ia merasa tertarik terhadap seseorang terlebih lagi kepada seorang perempuan.

Keesokannya Changmin menunggu di depan sekolah Eunsook, jam 2 siang jam pelajaran selesai, Changmin merasa ia tak akan susah mengenali Eunsook. Yeoja itu gemuk, Changmin taksir berat badannya ada 60 kg lebih, ia juga tidak tinggi, jadi kelihatan makin bulat. Selain itu matanya sipit, terdesak pipinya yang chubby. Bibirnya tebal. Changmin merasa Eunsook sangat menarik.

Nah, ia melihat Eunsook keluar dari gerbang, ia mengayuh sepeda berwarna biru, ada keranjang didepannya. Changmin tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Ia diam-diam mengikuti Eunsook dari belakang. Ya, tanpa ganti baju ia langsung ke lapangan tempat musical. Changmin tetap mengamati, Eunsook yang mondar-mandir disuruh ini itu. Walaupun begitu, Changmin melihat Eunsook tetap tersenyum ramah, membuat mata sipitnya hanya tinggal segaris.

.

.

.

Yoochun mengagetkan Changmin yang tengah melamun sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri? Melamun hal-hal jorok ?" ujar Yoochun terbahak.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang jatuh cinta." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau kami datang." Tambah Junsu.

"Iya, benar? Kau jatuh cinta? Siapa yang tidak beruntung kali ini?" Tanya Yunho.

Changmin malah tersenyum makin lebar. Ya benar, ia jatuh cinta pada Eunsook.

"Lelaki atau perempuan?" Tanya Jaejoong serius.

"Aku merasa gila. Ia, gadis itu seorang siswi Senior High School." Ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Aigoo aigoo.. dimana kamu bertemu haeksaeng sepertinya?" Junsu menyahut.

"Di tempat musical. Ia bekerja paruh waktu disana. Eotteohke hyung? Ia pasti berumur antara 16-17 tahun, sedang aku 30 tahun, apakah jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh? Kalau aku ingin menikahinya harus menunggu 1-3 tahun lagi?" Yunho menempeleng kepala Changmin.

"Ya, kau jadi pacarnya juga belum, mikir sampai menikah segala."

"Rasanya saat melihat dia, aku langsung berpikir untuk menikahinya."

"Aku rasa gadis itu tak kan menolak Changmin," Ujar Yoochun. "Lihat ia tampan, kaya dan punya segalanya."

"Aisshhh, apa yang gadis belasan tahun bayangkan tentang pacar mereka? Changmin, 30 tahun pasti dianggap om-om." Ujar Junsu berpikir rasional.

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi, sebelum changmin mengutarakan perasaannya kan? Lebih baik nyatakan perasaan mu dulu, jadi kau tahu akan diterima atau tidak, dan berhenti membayangkan yang muluk-muluk. Nanti kalau ia menolakmu rasanya pasti sangat sakit." Nasehat Jaejoong. Changmin mengangguk paham. Ya, jangan pikir yang muluk-muluk dulu.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita kesana, aku penasaran seperti apa gadis tersebut?" Yunho mengusulkan sebuah ide, dan disetujui oleh keempatnya.

.

.

.

"Oh my God. Lemak ditubuhnya mengerikan." Ujar Junsu ngeri.

Kelimanya tengah mengintai Eunsook.

"Ia kelihatan ramah dan baik hati, senyumnya indah." Sahut Jaejoong. Changmin mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kadang fisik memang tidak diperlukan. Cinta itu buta." Yoochun sok tahu.

"Ia cukup baik bukan?" Tanya Changmin.

"Toh kalau kami bilang tidak, kau tetap suka padanya kan? Lakukan apa yang menurutmu baik saja." ujar Yunho bijak.

Nekat, Jaejoong menghampiri Eunsook. Eunsook melongo melihat Jaejoong.

"Hi.. aku Jaejoong." Sapa Jaejoong ramah.

"Anyyeong…hase…yo. Saya Eunsook." Eunsook gugup menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Ini Jaejoong TVXQ? batinnya berulang kali.

Dikejauhan, Yoochun berkata, "Gadismu terpesona oleh Jaejoong, Chwang." Lalu tertawa sadis.

"Temanku ingin bertemu denganmu, bisakah sepulang sekolah kau datang ke café Mouse. Ia akan berada di meja nomer 12." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Bolehkan aku meminta nomer handphone mu?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ha? Saya tidak mempunyai Handphone." Wajah Eunsook memerah malu, ia pasti dianggap aneh karena tidak mempunyai hp. Tapi, ia sayang kalau tabungannya dipakai untuk beli hp, masih banyak kebutuhan lain yang lebih penting.

"Ah…. Eumm,…" Jaejoong mengeluarkan hp nya.

"Pakai punyaku dulu, nanti temanku akan menghubungimu disini."

"Saya,.. tidak usah. Tapi untuk apa teman Jaejoong-ssi ingin bertemu dengan saya? Apa saya mengenalnya?"

"Eummm, bagaimana ya? Aku tidak berhak berbicara apa-apa, besok saja ia yang akan mengatakannya secara langsung padamu." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, saya akan menemuinya. Tapi,… Jaejoong ssi….. bolehkah saya meminta tanda tangan ?" Tanya Eunsook malu-malu.

"Ahh, tentu saja." Eunsook buru-buru menyodorkan buku notes nya.

"Aku tulis apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Eunsook-ah fighting." Jaejong sibuk mencorat-coret notes Eunsook.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Eunsook, lalu menatap takjub tanda tangan Jaejoong.

"Saya sangat menyukai TVXQ, saya berharap bisa menonton konser TVXQ suatu saat nanti."

"Kau tidak pernah menonton konser kami?" Tanya Jaejoong prihatin. Eunsook menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Tabungan saya belum cukup. Saya harap TVXQ masih mengadakan konser untuk tahun-tahun yang akan datang, sehingga saya berkesempatan menonton." Ujar Eunsook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya tentu saja kami akan terus mengadakan konser. Aku akan senang saat kamu menonton konser kami." Eunsook mengangguk semangat.

"Nah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih mau menemui temanku besok."

"Ya, terima kasih juga mau memberikan tanda tangan. Fighting…." Jaejoong mengelus puncak kepala Eunsook. Lalu berlalu dari sana.

.

.

.

Changmin sudah berada di café, satu jam sebelum jam pertemuan. Ia sangat gugup. Hanya Yunho dan Yoochun yang menemaninya, Jaejoong dan Junsu ada jadwal syuting.

"Chwang, kau sudah tak muda lagi. Jadi, berhenti gugup seperti itu." Yunho mengeluh berulang kali.

"Tapi aku reflex menjadi gugup." Ujar Changmin mengenaskan.

"Rileks… tarik nafas.. dan hembuskan…." Yoochun memberi instruksi.

"Aku bukan mau melahirkan hyung." Protes Changmin.

Jam di sudut café, menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Changmin menatap was-was kearah pintu café. Hingga Eunsook masuk café dengan takut-takut. Matanya mencari meja nomer 12. Dari tempat duduknya Changmin mendengar begitu jelas ketukan sepatu Eunsook yang semakin mendekat.

"Annyeonghaseyo… Apakah anda teman Jaejoong-ssi?" Tanya Eunsook kepada Changmin.

"Ahh.. ne.. namaku Shim Changmin." Ujar Changmin sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Saya Lee Eunsook." Changmin mempersilahkan Eunsook untuk duduk, kemudian ia memesan makan siang.

"Kau memesan makanan apa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ehmm…. Sebenarnya saya tidak bisa lama-lama. Jadi kenapa anda ingin bertemu saya?" Tanya Eunsook.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil makan?" tawar Changmin.

"Saya tidak bisa lama-lama." Eunsook keukeuh.

"Ohh… well, mengkin ini akan mengejutkanmu. Tapi aku hanya berbicara yang sesungguhnya, bahwa…" Changmin menjilat bibirnya gugup.

"Bahwa…" Eunsook menatap Changmin dengan mata polosnya.

"Bahwa, aku….tertarik pada mu. Eum… aku menyukaimu." Ujar Changmin lancar. Eunsook mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Aku ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu." Tambah Changmin. Eunsook masih diam saja. Changmin jadi salah tingkah.

"Ya.. aku akui ini memang konyol. Aku hanya bertemu denganmu kemarin, dan aku langsung tertarik begitu saja. Tolong berbicara sesuatu, Eunsook-ah… kau membuatku takut."

"Saya tidak menyukai anda. Jeoseonghamnida."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu beberapa kali. Beri aku kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk saling mengenal." Ujar Changmin cepat. Eunsook kembali menatap Changmin.

Dalam hati, ia takut, senang, dan tidak percaya. Namja didepannya ini sangat dewasa dan tampan. Kelihatannya ia juga kaya. Eunsook tak mempunyai keberanian untuk menerima pernyataan cinta barusan. Ia tahu, bahwa ia tak cukup bagus untuk namja didepannya.

Selain itu, ia senang karena ternyata ada namja yang mencintainya. Selama ini bahkan tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

"Eunsook-ah… aku benar-benar serius menyukaimu. Apa kau malu karena aku sudah tak muda lagi? Tahun ini aku berumur 30 tahun." Ujar Changmin lagi, menggunakan segala peluang yang masih ada.

"Eunsook…." Changmin mengiba.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menyukai ku….."

"Panggil aku Changmin oppa…" ujar Changmin bahagia setengah mati. Reflex ia menggenggam tangan Eunsook.

Eunsook ikut tersenyum bersama Changmin.

.

.

.

TVXQ dan Changmin merayakan keberhasilan acara penembakan Changmin di sebuah club ternama di Seoul.

Junsu dan Jaejoong asyik melihat rekaman siang tadi. Memang Yoochun merekamnya.

"Aigoo… wajahmu… memelas begitu…" Junsu cekikikan.

"Tapi akhirnya Eunsook memberi kesempatan karena wajah memelasnya tadi." Sahut Yunho.

"Ahh.. Eunsook terlalu baik hati." Keluh Jaejoong.

"Seperti ada ledakan kembang api di perut. Aku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta." Changmin meraba perut kotak-kotaknya. Yoochun dan Yunho jijik melihatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan jatuh kepesona bocah ingusan,bravo little brother…" Yunho merangkul bahu Changmin.

Setelah dari club Changmin langsung menuju sebuah minimarket 24 jam, tempat Eunsook biasa bekerja. Dari dalam mobilnya Changmin bisa melihat Eunsook sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Memang saat itu sedang tidak ada pembeli.

Changmin beberapa kali melihat Eunsook mengigit pensilnya Nampak berpikir. Changmin tak menyangka, mengamati seseorang menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

Changmin melirik arlojinya, sudah tengah malam. Seorang lelaki memasuki toko, bergantian shift dengan Eunsook.

Changmin buru-buru keluar dari mobil menghampiri Eunsook.

"Changmin-ssi…" Eunsook kaget, tak menyangka bertemu Changmin disini.

"Hai,.. apakah setelah ini kau langsung pulang?" Eunsook mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku antar." Changmin tanpa canggung menggandeng Eunsook untuk memasuki mobilnya.

Eunsook tinggal disebuah flat kecil. Changmin bertanya-tanya apakah Eunsook tinggal sendiri?

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Changmin, mereka sudah berdiri didepan flat Eunsook.

"Iya, orang tua ku sudah meninggal. Aku anak tunggal, jadi aku hidup sendiri." Jawab Eunsook sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar ku." Tambahnya.

"Oke, tidur yang nyenyak." Changmin mengelus poni Eunsook.

"Ahh, besok sepulang sekolah kau akan bekerja?" Tanya Changmin.

"Iya, aku bekerja disebuah restoran depan sekolah. Pertunjukan musical sudah selesai, jadi aku kerja paruh waktu ditempat lain lagi."

"Ahh… begitu. Aku pulang dulu." Changmin memberanikan diri mengecup dahi Eunsook.

"Saranghae, Eunsook-ah…"

Eunsook merasa wajahnya sangat panas.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lamanya Eunsook mengenal Changmin, banyak hal yang dilalui Eunsook. Setiap akhir pekan Changmin selalu mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat yang indah. Changmin sangat baik pada Eunsook. Eunsook merasa ia tidak sendrian lagi di dunia ini.

"Aku mengajakmu bertemu temanku. Kami sudah bersahabat mulai dari elementary." Ujar Changmin, saat keduanya bertemu lagi di akhir minggu.

"Mereka berumur 30 tahun bukan? Apa tidak apa-apa aku bertemu dengannya?" Eunsook was-was.

"Tenang saja." Jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Eunsook mendadak kakinya berubah menjadi jelly. Didepannya ada member TVXQ. Mimpi apa ia semalam?

"Anyyeong Eunsook-ah…"Jaejoong yang pertama kali menyapanya.

"Anyyeong haseyo…" Eunsook membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba ia menangis karena terlalu senang.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" Changmin mengusap air mata yang menetes.

"Aku.. hiks… aku tidak.. hiks menyangka bisa bertemu TVXQ.. hiks.. aku sangat menyukai mereka." Eunsook sesenggukan didada Changmin.

"Ayo, duduk dulu…." Changmin menuntun Eunsook agar duduk.

"Mereka temanku sejak dulu, aku hampir debut dengan mereka, tetapi saat itu aku kecelakaan, dan tidak bisa bergabung dengan mereka." Jelas Changmin. Eunsook berusaha mengendalikan nangisannya.

"Kau sangat beruntung bisa mengenal mereka Oppa." Ujar Eunsook.

"Well, mereka yang seharusnya sangat beruntung bertemu denganku."

Lalu Junsu mulai bercerita awal mula mereka bertemu hingga keduanya seperti sekarang.

Eunsook mendengarkan dengan takjub.

"Jadi, sekarang Changmin Oppa yang memproduseri kalian?" Tanya Eunsook.

"Changmin, CEO Shim Ent, agensi kami." Jawab Yoochun.

"CEO? Changmin oppa?" Eunsook kaget setengah mati. CEO? Dan ia hanya siswi sekolah yang mencari tambahan uang dengan bekerja paruh waktu sana-sini?

"Seharusnya Changmin oppa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik lagi kan?" batin Eunsook. Ia merasa tak percaya diri sekarang.

Ya, awalnya Eunsook mengira Changmin adalah pegawai kantoran biasa. Tapi fakta yang baru ia dapatkan tak bisa diterima otaknya.

Selanjutnya Eunsook merasa linglung, tak lagi antusias dengan obrolan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau menjadi pendiam sekarang ini. Ada apa?" Tanya Changmin diperjalanan pulang mereka.

"Oppa, sebaiknya hubungan kita, akhiri sampai disini saja." Ujar Eunsook, menatap Changmin dalam-dalam. Changmin yang terkaget tak sengaja menginjak remnya.

"Apa salahku Eunsook? Aku kira kita sudah semakin akrab."

"Oppa, seharusnya mendapat wanita yang lebih baik lagi. Aku tidak cukup bagus untuk hanya gadis ingusan, yang bahkan tidak cantik ataupun kaya."

"Eunsook, aku tidak butuh wanita yang cantik ataupun kaya. Kau, adalah hal yang terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan."

"Tapi, Oppa…" Changmin menginjak gas nya lagi. Mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak ada 10 menit, mereka sudah sampai didepan flat Eunsook.

"Masuklah, tidur yang nyenyak. Besok aku akan kemari lagi. Pagi-pagi Kita akan kerumah orang tuaku." Ujar Changmin.

"Oppa! Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan orang tua oppa dengan keadaan seperti ini? "

"Keadaan seperti apa yang kamu maksud? Apakah kamu tidak bangga pada dirimu sendiri. Kamu yang masih sekolah dan harus menghidupi dirimu sendiri. Untung kamu tidak terjerumus pada hal yang tidak baik. Bukankah itu hal yang luar biasa?" Changmin berusaha memberikan pengertian.

"Tidak ada yang harus dibanggakan dengan tersebut oppa! Banyak orang yang menjalani hidupnya seperti diriku."

"Eunsook-ah, aku benar-benar tidak masalah dengan keadaanmu seperti apa. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Tidakkah itu cukup untukmu? Diumurku yang sudah tidak muda, aku tidak mungkin bermain-main."

"Aku hanya…. Hanya….. jujur Oppa, aku tidak percaya. Bagaimana Oppa bisa mencintaiku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku mencintaimu. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Eunsook, please aku serius mencintaimu. Tolong jangan dengarkan mereka yang bilang kalau kita tidak cocok."

"Aku juga merasa kita tidak cocok Oppa. Kita bisa berteman saja. Untuk jadi pasanganmu kurasa aku tidak bisa."

Changmin menatap Eunsook dengan nanar. Rasanya ada sebongkah batu yang mengganjal saluran pernafasannya. Bahkan beberapa jam yang lalu mereka masih baik-baik saja. Tetapi kenapa sekarang Eunsook meminta berpisah.

"Maafkan aku Oppa, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Maafkan aku." Ujar Eunsook, kemudian memasuki bangunan flat nya. Meninggalkan Changmin.

.

.

.

Kepala Changmin rasanya mau meledak saat keesokan harinya, salah satu artis asuhannya kedapatan mabuk kemudian menabrak pembatas jalan. Untung tidak ada cidera yang parah, walaupun begitu artisnya itu tetap ditahan karena mabuk saat berkendara.

Changmin bahkan tidak berniat memanggil pengacara untuk menolong artis tersebut. Biarkan ia membusuk di penjara. Makinya dalam hati.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian manager artis tersebut datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau kecolongan seperti ini, HA?" teriak Changmin murka.

"Katakan padanya, bahwa aku tidak mau membantunya."

"Changmin.." Jaejoong memekik tidak percaya. Changmin bukan seseorang yang lepas tanggung jawab seperti itu.

"Orang tua nya menyerahkan anak itu kepada agensi ini bukan untuk kau biarkan seperti itu." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Haruskah aku membacakan peraturan di agensi ini lagi? Tidak ada mabuk-mabukan, tidak ada narkoba, tidak ada rokok. Keparat itu tak punya otak ha?" Changmin tambah murka.

"Changmin, dinginkan kepalamu. Inha-ssi, kau boleh keluar. Aku akan bicarakan lagi dengan Changmin. Aku berjanji, anak itu tidak akan menginap di penjara lebih lama lagi."

Sepeninggal manager tersebut, Jaejoong menyodorkan segelas air dingin untuk Changmin.

"Ada masalah apa? Kurasa bukan hanya karena artismu terkena skandal kau menjadi seperti ini." Changmin menjambak rambutnya.

"Eunsook memutuskan berpisah denganku, padahal kami baik-baik saja. Eunsook berpikir kalau ia tak pantas denganku." Jaejoong menatap prihatin Changmin.

"Kau tidak harus memaksa gadis dibawah umur Changmin. Pikiran Eunsook tidak sama dengan kita yang sudah dewasa. Ia hanya gadis remaja."

"Aku bisa gila kalau ia meninggalkanku." Ujar Changmin tak nyambung.

"Mungkin kau bisa bertemu Eunsook lagi begitu ia tenang."

"AKu berpikir akan membawa orang tua ku bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau seperti kau hanya membuatnya ketakutan. Ia berada di akhir tahun kan? Ada baiknya kau membiarkannya dulu hingga ia lulus." Saran Jaejoong.

Sepertinya Jaejoong berhasil membujuk Changmin.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya setelah itu diam-diam Jaejoong bertemu dengan Eunsook. Ia berusaha menyakinkah Eunsook kalau Changmin benar-benar serius padanya. Bahkan Jaejoong bercerita semua tentang Changmin yang Eunsook tidak tahu. Changmin yang sebenarnya tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelum ini, Changmin yang hampir ditendang dari keluarga besarnya karena memutuskan medirikan agensi, bukan membantu di salah satu perusahaan milik keluarganya, Changmin yang malu dengan kakinya karena disana ada bekas luka memanjang akibat operasi setelah kecelakaan, Changmin menjadi pribadi yang bahagia setelah bertemu dengan Eunsook. Tapi Eunsook keukeuh pada keputusannya bahwa ia seharusnya tak bersama dengan Changmin. Jaejoong jadi tidak tahu harus membuat apa lagi untuk mengubah keputusan Eunsook.

Eunsook baru saja menyelesaikan ujiannya saat seluruh teman disekolahnya heboh. Eunsook penasaran, tetapi mau bertanya juga sungkan.

"Eunsook-ah, apa benar kau akan menikah dengan Sim Changmin, CEO Shim Entertainment itu?" seorang temannya bertanya dengan berteriak hingga ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tidak."

"Tapi diartikel ini bilang begitu. Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Shim Changmin?"

"Kurasa itu bukan aku. Kalian salah orang." Ujar Eunsook buru-buru keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Di sepanjang jalan banyak orang yang memperhatikannya, bahkan Eunsook harus menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Eunsook merasa sangat marah, bagaimana Changmin melibatkannya sampai seperti ini?

Diseberang jalan ada yang menayangkan berita tersebut

 _Shim Changmin_ _mengumumkan bahwa ia akan melepaskan masa lajangnya dengan Lee Eunsook bulan depan. Banyak pihak yang kaget dengan adanya berita ini, karena sebelumnya tidak ada kabar kalau Shim Changmin menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang. Menurut sumber yang dipercaya, keduanya sudah menjalani hubungan selama 6 bulan belakangan. Shim Changmin langsung melamar begitu kekasihnya selesai menjalani ujian akhir. Pasangan yang beda 12 tahun ini ingin semua orang mendukung mereka. Sekian dari kami. Terima kasih._

Eunsook menggenggam erat ujung rok nya. Kemudian berjalan tergesa menuju tempat Changmin bekerja.

Di bangunan itu Eunsook menjadi pusat perhatian lagi, beberapa orang bahkan terang-terangan berbicara di belakangnya. Eunsook cuek,kemudian menghampiri resepsionis.

"Saya mau bertemu dengan Shim Changmin-ssi." Ujar Eunsook.

"Anda sudah ditunggu diruangan beliau. Di lantai 3."

Eunsook membuka pintu ruangan Changmin tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Disana, ada member TVXQ, 2 orang paruh baya, serta 2 gadis kembar.

"Kau sudah datang?" Tanya Changmin ringan.

"Saya ingin bicara berdua dengan anda." Ujar Ensook.

"Kau bisa bicara disini. Mumpung ada keluargaku disini." Gigi Eunsook bergemeletuk, ia merasa dipermainkan.

"Saya ingin berita tentang pernikahan antara saya dengan anda segera dihentikan. Anda tengah melakukan penipuan public. Terima kasih." Ujar Eunsook lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu. Duduklah dulu." Sahut Changmin.

"Saya sudah tidak mempunyai kepentingan lagi. Saya permisi." Eunsook membungkukkan badannya kemudian pergi.

"Kalau kau melewati pintu itu, kau akan melihatku mati sekarang." Ujar Changmin serius. Ibunya bahkan memekik tidak percaya anaknya akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Dipantulan kaca, Eunsook melihat Changmin tengah memegang pisau kecil. Bersiap mengiris nadinya.

"KENAPA KAU BEGITU EGOIS?" Eunsook berteriak.

"Kenapa kau begitu susahnya menerimaku?" Changmin balik bertanya dengan tenang.

"Tahukah kau Changmin-ssi? Kau membuat hidupku terlihat menyedihkan." Jari tangan Eunsook mengepal.

"Kau sendiri yang berpikir hidupmu menyedihkan Eunsook."

"Bersamamu hanya mengingatkanku kalau aku bukan siapa-siapa di dunia ini."

"Sulitkah kau percaya padaku? Setelah ini kita akan bahagia berdua. Orang tuaku memberikan restunya. Tak peduli kau siapa Eunsook."

"Ya, Sookie-ah.. kami menerimamu." Ibu Changmin menyahut. Membuat Eunsook menangis histeris.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian sebuah pesta mewah di gelar di sebuah hotel bintang 5. Ribuan orang diundang, karena kolega Changmin dan keluarganya banyak sekali. Eunsook, tak mengundang satupun keluarganya,karena ia sebatang kara. Ia juga tidak mengundang temannya, karena ia tidak mempunyai teman, tidak juga dengan rekan kerja, karena Eunsook selalu berpindah-pindah tempat kerja. Jadi, di pesta pernikahannya ini ia sangat kesepian. Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Changmin yang sedang berbahagia.

"Selamat berbahagia Eunsook-ah, kalau Changmin berulah laporkan saja padaku." Ujar Jaejoong sambil memeluk Eunsook sayang.

"Terima Kasih Oppa. Seharusnya bukan aku yang berada disamping Changmin oppa seperti ini." Eunsook masih saja merasa tidak pantas.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Changmin mencintaimu. Percaya saja padanya. Ia tak akan mengecewakanmu."

Pesta selesai tanpa kesan yang berarti untuk Eunsook. Sesampainya di apartemen Changmin, Eunsook langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang. Tanpa menghapus make-up atau berganti baju.

"Kau lelah?" Eunsook hanya bergumam menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin.

"Aku siapkan air hangat dulu, setelah itu mandi." Ujar Changmin. Karena sangat lelah Eunsook malah tertidur.

"Hei, bangun… mandi dulu." Changmin mencolek pipi Eunsook.

"Mataku seperti ada lem nya Oppa." Changmin tersenyum. Kemudian menggendong Eunsook. Dengan telaten, membersihkan sisa make up dikala mata Eunsook masih terpejam. Kemudian meletakkan Eunsook di bathtub. Mencuci rambut Eunsook.

"Kenapa aku basah? Apakah hujan?" Eunsook bergumam tidak jelas. Changmin terkikik.

Setelah selesai, Changmin segera memakaikan piyama.

Pagi sekali Eunsook terbangun, ia nyaris memekik saat melihat dada polos Changmin didepan matanya. Apakah semalam itu….. Eunsook membatin ngeri.

Changmin menggeliat kemudian membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, eummm?"

"Ahhh aku masih sangat mengantuk." Tambah Changmin. Makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunsook.

"Oppa, kau yang mengganti pakaianku?" Tanya Eunsook.

"Aku bahkan memandikanmu."

"Ya, itu memalukan." Wajah Eunsook memerah seketika.

"Kenapa? Sejujurnya kau punya tubuh yang bagus." Eunsook mencubit lengan Changmin.

"Ada lemak disana-sini." Lirih Eunsook.

"Itu imut kok."

"Jebal… jangan bahas hal ini lagi. Memalukan."

"Ahhhh terima kasih sudah mau menikah denganku Eunsook." Ucap Changmin. Ia mencium dahi Eunsook begitu lama.

"Seperti aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Oppa. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kau memang ditakdirkan untukku." Ucap Changmin dengan sombongnya.

"Bolehkah aku menagih malam pertama kita?"

"YAKKKK…." Eunsook memekik malu.

.

.

.

Omake

1 year later

Eunsook merasa badannya semakin melar. Perutnya semakin berlemak dan buncit. Ia memang sangat bernafsu makan belakangan ini. Ia merasa lapar terus menerus. Bahkan bajunya banyak yang tidak muat, sebagai gantinya ia sering memakai maju Changmin. Ia harus mulai diet sekarang. Atau Changmin akan melirik yeoja lain.

"Kau tidak makan malam?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat Eunsook hanya makan buah saja.

"Sebelum menikah berat badanku hanya berkisar 60-70 kg. Sekarang berat badanku mencapai 80 kg Oppa. Bayangkan? Itu mengerikan. Aku akan mulai diet dari sekarang."

"Kau gemuk juga tidak masalah. Gemuk itu enak di peluk."

"Memangnya aku guling? No Way. Jaejoong Oppa juga sering mengkritik lemakku. Bahkan ia yang lelaki beratnya hanya 60 kg."

"Kalau mau diet akan aku panggilkan ahli gizi saja. Aku tidak ingin kau membahayakan dirimu."

"Aku akan konsultasi di klinik besok."

"Sekarang makan makanannya." Eunsook sih sudah ngiler melihat masakan enak yang terhidang di meja. Setelah mendapat perintah dari Changmin ia langsung makan dengan brutalnya.

Keesokannya, Eunsook mengeluh pusing dan mual. Changmin pikir Eunsook keracunan sehingga ia menelfon dokter pribadinya untuk datang.

"Selamat. Eunsook-ssi sedang mengandung. Umur kandungannya sudah memasuki 18 minggu." Ujar Dokter.

Changmin merasa kaget setengah mati, karena tidak menyangka bahwa Eunsook hamil bahkan hampir 5 bulan. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu?

"Terima kasih, Dokter." Changmin mengantar dokter hingga pintu.

Ketika ia kembali,Changmin melihat Eunsook mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Jadi ini bukan lemak?" gumam Eunsook tak menyangka.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu kalau sedang hamil? Kapan terakhir kau menstruasi?" Tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir aku memang sudah lama tidak datang bulan. Tetapi Oppa, apakah benar aku hamil?"

Changmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Eunsook-ah." Changmin mendekap Ensook.

Fin


End file.
